call me when your sober
by kakeda
Summary: my first evr song fic inukag no flames


note: i do not own the song call me when your sober or evanescence or inuyasha. i wish i did though...

dont cry to me. if you loved me. you would be here with me. if you want me come find me. make up your mind.

kagome sat on her bed with tears comeing down her face. 'baka' she thought. inuyasha had gone to kikyo once again. all the other times she could take it but this time...she just couldnt.

should i let you fall. lose it all. so maybe you can remember yourself. can't keep beliveing, were only deciving ourselves and im sick of the lies and your to late.

it was only a cuple of days ago when inuyasha saved her from hakudoshis mind control. only a couple of days ago when she admitted that she loved him.

dont cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me if you want me come find me make up your mind

with inuyasha

"kikyo...i cant be with you." inuyasha said with sad eyes.

"why not inuyasha?! is it becuse of her?? my copy????" kikyo yelled back.

inuyasha winced at the tone of her voice. she had never yelled like that to him.

"kikyo her name is kagome i relised something about her thats so diffrent from you" god that sucks xD

" oh and what is that?" kikyo spat

" she...she cares about things shes not heartless like you...she...she accepted me as a hanyou not just as a human but as a hanyou shes more than you could ever be man im sucking at this today T.T"

"inuyasha is that how you really think of me heartless?"

" sighs you are kikyo you even tried to kill her even when she was trying to help you!"

" she is a nusince inuyasha and besides there doesnt mean to be 2 of us in this world".

couldnt take the blame stick with shame must be exhausting to lose your own game selfishly hated no wonder you jaded you cant blame the victem this time and your to late

" kikyo your right there needs to be only one of you in this world" inuyasha walked up to her and huged her then dug his hand into her back where her heart is.

"inuyasha...thank you...im finnaly free" kikyo huged back and turned to dust.

dont cry to me if you loved me you would be her with me if you want me come find me make up your mind

kagome climbed out of the well into the fudel era tears slowly comeing out of her chocolate eyes. in her hand she held a dagger...she walked up to the sacred tree and held the dagger in the air and plunged it in her chest.

you never call me when you sober you only want it couse its over

inuyasha looked at kikyos remans and smiled "restr in peace kikyo" he stood there for a while until the sent of blood went through the air..kagomes blood.

"kagome" he ran to the sacred tree as fast as he could. ' please dont let me be to late'

how could i have burned paradice? how could i-you were never mine!

"kagome!!!" kagome looked up to see inuyasha running twored her. she tried to move away from him but she just couldnt so she layed there on the ground.

" kagome who did this to you? i swear ill kill that bas-----" "inuyasha shut up!" kagome yelled. inuaysha was taken aback from the toen of her voice.

"kagome?"

"inuyasha i dont care what you have to say not anymore..."

"why?"

"why should i i loved youy but you went back to her you always went back to her...you always wnt to her" kagome teared up but wouldnt cry not again

"i told her goodbye kagome" inuyasha told her almost as a wimper

"what"

"shes gone now i killed her"

"inuyasha why did you" she stoped as inuyasha placed his lips on hers.why am i typeing this??? the kiss was slow and loveing. the world seemed to stop just for this one kiss. then he pulled away.

"becuse i love you"

"inuyasha i she started coughing up blood im so sorry but im not going to live much longer" kagome said as inuyasha took her into his arms

"kagome no you...you cant die" tears came falling out of his golden amber orbs

"its okay...coughs up more blood i love you inuyasha" kagome took one more breath, closed her eyes and never breathed again.

"kagome?" inuyasha shook her but she didnt stirr" kagome!!" he placed his head on the crock of her neck and cryed. like never cryed befor.

so dont cry to me if you loved me you would be here with me dont lie to me just get your things iv made up your mind


End file.
